militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Airbus A310 MRTT
The Airbus A310 Multi Role Tanker Transport (MRTT) is an aerial refueling tanker aircraft based on the civilian Airbus A310. Previously, the A310 has been operated as a pure transport aircraft. Design and development The A310 Multi Role Tanker Transport (MRTT) is a military derivative of the Airbus A310 airliner. It is designed as a dual-role air refueling tanker and cargo transport aircraft. The aircraft are manufactured and modified by EADS/Airbus. The conversion involves * Installation of two AAR pods, one under each wing * Four additional fuel tanks (extra 28,000 kg)—giving total capacity of almost 78,000 kg * Fuel Operator Station (FOS) to control fuel offload, cameras etc., military radios and exterior lighting. For MRTT, a remote surveillance of approaching/refueling process with a night-vision capable video system had to be developed. This system (developed by a small company from Germany called FTI group) allows operation both with visible light and also near-infrared radiation. The Refuelling Monitor was integrated in the year 2008. * Reinforced wings and aircraft floor * Minor cockpit modifications. The design of the pod and wing reinforcements and systems was subcontracted to ITD SA, at that time part of the ITP Group. The Luftwaffe was the first customer for the MRTT, converting four of their seven A310s. The RCAF converted two of their five A310s, which are known as the CC-150 Polaris in Canadian service, to MRTT configuration. While the current MRTTs rely on probe/drogue refueling, EADS has invested $90m in research and development of a boom refueling system such as that used by the USAF. They are now able to offer tankers from the A310 with refueling pods to the larger A330 MRTT equipped with refueling booms. A310 MRTT is somewhat smaller than the A330 MRTT. Since production of A310 airframes is over, it can only be made from refurbished airliners, or as an upgrade to A310s already used by air forces (option chosen by Germany and Canada). As a tanker, it has similar fuel capacity to KC-135R. Because of the larger cabin it is much more flexible, offering good capacity for cargo, troop transport, VIP transport or other uses, and lacking only the capacity to land on rough strips to qualify as a strategic transport. Airbus hopes to sell it to some of the countries that need to replace the Boeing 707s they use as tankers. First operational use with German Luftwaffe took place on February 4, 2009, when three German Eurofighter Typhoons were refuelled by A310 MRTT tanker aircraft during their deployment from Laage Airbase (Rostock, Germany) to Yelahanka Airbase (Bangalore, India).Flugrevue, German Language Pakistan has also ordered MRTT capability built on an A310, although the aircraft is no longer in production. File:Airbus A310 MRTT.jpg|Luftwaffe Airbus A310 MRTT ready for refueling, shown at the Paris Air Show 2007 File:Airbus A310 MRT MedEvac - ILA2002-03.jpg|A310 MRTT August Euler of the Luftwaffe File:Patiententransporteinheit.JPG|A MEDEVAC unit File:A310MRTT.jpg|A310 MRTT boom refueling system demonstrator, 2008. Specifications (A310 MRTT) . Jane's Aircraft Recognition Guide 5th ed.Jane's Aircraft Recognition Guide 5th ed. 2007, p. 420. |crew= 3 or 4 flight crew (2 pilots and other flight crew) |capacity= 214 passengers |payload main= Disposable fuel 61,729 lb/Non-fuel 79,366 lb |payload alt= 28,000 kg/36,000 kg |length main= 155 ft 5 in |length alt= 47.4 m |span main= 144 ft |span alt= 43.9 m |height main= 51 ft 10 in |height alt= 15.8 m |area main= |area alt= |airfoil= low/swept wing |empty weight main= 251,324 lb |empty weight alt= 113,999 kg |loaded weight main= |loaded weight alt= |useful load main= |useful load alt= |max takeoff weight main= 361,554 lb |max takeoff weight alt= 163,998 kg |more general= |engine (jet)=General Electric CF6-80C2 |type of jet= turbofans |number of jets=2 |thrust main= up to 59,000 lbf |thrust alt= 262 kN |thrust original= |afterburning thrust main= |afterburning thrust alt= |max speed main= mach 0.8 |max speed alt= 978 km/h |cruise speed main= |cruise speed alt= |stall speed main= |stall speed alt= |never exceed speed main= |never exceed speed alt= |range main= 5,524 mi |range alt= 8,889 km |ceiling main= |ceiling alt= |climb rate main= |climb rate alt= |loading main= |loading alt= |thrust/weight= |power/mass main= |power/mass alt= |more performance= |armament= |avionics= }} See also * Airbus A310 * CC-150 Polaris * Airbus A330 MRTT * Northrop Grumman KC-45 *KC-135 Stratotanker * Boeing KC-767 * List of military transport aircraft *Future Strategic Tanker Aircraft References External links * Air Tanker Consortium A310 MRTT Category:2000s international military tanker aircraft Category:2000s international military transport aircraft Category:Twinjets